Nicholas Angel
Nicholas Angel is the main protagonist of the 2007 crime action-comedy movie Hot Fuzz. He is a London police sergeant who gets relocated to the country town Sandford and gets caught up in an investigation into a string of deaths that he believes to be murders but that that everyone else believes to be accidents, as there hasn't been a recorded murder in Sandford in 20 years. He is also the partner and best friend of Danny Butterman. He is portrayed by Simon Pegg, who also plays Montgomery Scott in the Star Trek reboot film series and Shaun in Shaun of the Dead. Personality Nicholas had wanted to be a police officer ever since he was a young boy, a desire that was born when he was given a police pedal car by his uncle Derek, who was a sergeant in the Metropolitan Police just like him. He played with it frequently and would go around arresting kids for littering. He got beat up frequently for this, but he never gave up. After his uncle was arrested for drug-dealing, however, he never went near the pedal car again, but never forgot the desire to uphold the law that came from riding in it. He is very professional and dedicated, to a fault. Shortly before the film begins, his girlfriend has left him due to him neglecting her, to the point that he didn't even attend her father's funeral. Above everything else, Nicholas desires to be good at what he does, though Danny notes that he already is, and he just needs to learn to turn off and have fun once in a while. Nicholas is very by-the-book, stating that being a police officer is as much about preventing crime as it is about fighting crime. He considers his notebook to be his most important piece of equipment, saying that it has saved him more times than he cares to mention, and tries to make Danny realise that policing isn't all about gun fights and car chases. He also dislikes guns, stating at one point that he hasn't held a firearm in two years and would prefer to keep it that way, since he prefers a peaceful solution whenever possible. He maintains this mindset even during the showdown with the NWA, and manages to get through the entire ordeal without killing anyone. However, Nicholas is also rather paranoid, being convinced that there is always something going on, though more often than not his suspicions prove to be well-placed. Examples of this are being convinced that Mr. Treacher is hiding something underneath his unnecessarily heavy coat, which is revealed to be a shotgun, and that Peter Cocker is hiding his face because he doesn't want people to see his face. In general, Nicholas is very intelligent and perceptive, being able to figure out that Martin Blower and Eve Draper are having an affair based on the fact that out of the entire Romeo & Juliet play, which he describes as "3 hours of so-called acting," their kiss was the only convincing moment in it. Trivia * In addition to playing the lead role, Simon Pegg co-wrote the film with the director, Edgar Wright. * Nicholas' inability to "switch off" is a common issue among police officers in real life. in fact, during production of the film, Wright and Pegg interviewed several police officers for the sake of research, who told them this exact fact. Category:Male Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Fighter Category:Movie Heroes Category:Genius Category:Big Good Category:Officials Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Strong-Willed Category:Honest Category:Determinators Category:Outright Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Charismatic Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Insecure Category:Voice of Reason Category:Tragic Category:Paranoid Category:Pacifists Category:Merciful Category:Strategists Category:Lethal Category:Dreaded